winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsu Blaine
Note: Anything in italic is meant to be in the story and not for RP Appearance: Just look at the artworks that I've spent money commissioning other artists/spent time and effort to draw them out. Do I really need to describe it out in text ? Personality: Tatsu is friendly, love to make friends - to the point that he'd be consider a "people's person". He is energetic and can be a little bit curious. He's very helpful and always seek out to offer advices to anyone who needs it (or seems to need it in his eyes) despite not knowing about the entire situation. Tatsu especially loves to spar, aims to improve himself further and at the same looks for a worthy opponent. He is very passionate about it, and will never turn down a challenge. Even if he lost the match, Tatsu will never act like a sore loser about it, and uses it to furtherly improve his skill However, he is prideful and can be arrogrant, unable to keep his emotion in check - which result into a hell lot of fist fight with people who are unfortunate enough to get into a heated argument with him. He especially hates people who complains and never try their hardest, or people who are rude and racist, especially toward Faunus. He loves to travel and explores new land, learning about different culturals around the world. He has a weird love for exotic dish, like roasted scorpion, grasshopper, etc... type of dish that would freak other people out. After the "Darkening": Tatsu has become more and more crude and rude toward other people, no longer care if he is hurting their feeling or not, and at the same time, he became more passionate and aggressive when pursuring his goal, making it impossible to Tatsu to listen to any reasoning unless it was beaten into him first. History Tatsu came from a small tribe just by the border of the kingdom of Vacuo. Ever since he was a kid, his parents has been keeping him indoor in fear of him wandering to the Grimm's territory, and it made him very curious about it. One day, he decided to sneak out and entered the forest, later encountered a baby Beowolf. When his parents arrived with a couple of Hunters tagging along, they found him, somehow managed to wrestled and broke the Beowolf's neck. Impressed with his potential, one of the Hunters decided to stay in the tribe and taught Tatsu everything he knows, before sending him to Beacon Academy with a recommendation letter. Tatsu was very happy he finally got the chance to see the world and met new people, and during his four years in Beacon, he had have a lot of great adventure with his teammates and friends. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: Tatsu's weapons are a pair of Flame Throwing Scales Gauntlets named "Hellfire Blade" that covered from his elbows to the back of his hands, It can also turn into a pair of claws. Further more, it can act like a medium range flamethrower that can reach up to 10-20 feet. Ability: Tatsu is an expert in martial art - especially hand-to-hand combat. He is strong, with high endurance and stamina allowing him to last in a very long fight. He also know how to reserve his strength and wait for the right moment to strike, rather than punching blindly at his enemies. While his punch isn't always 100% accurate, he can still deal damage with the spike of his gauntlets as well as sending blast of flames at his enemy's direction. Since he's a Faunus, Tatsu has night vision. He also has full control of his Faunus tail and can use it to block attack from the behind or even seize his opponent and take them off by surprise. However, he can't fight well in long ranged battle - especially if he can't close the gap between them. He also can't fight against Dust caster His Aura's color is maroon. Tatsu Semblance is called "Purgatory Flame" - His Aura will flare up and take form of a dragon around him, boosting his overall ability up and making him more powerful the longer his Semblance active. At its top potential, Tatsu can crush a giant Deathstalker's skull armor with just one punch. However, after that, he will be completely drained and can no longer fight. After the "Darkening": He gained high resistance to heat and no longer need to use Dust to fight, as Tatsu can easily generate fire, as well as absorbing heat from different sources and turns it into flame.'' 'Manipulate fire (from normal fire to one create by Dust) is child play to him, and Tatsu can freely control it, as well as changing it to different forms such as magma or lava. 'He can create a chain of explosion by just snapping his fingers together to ignite it, as well as manipulating it to explode at the correct targets. He also has limited control to any object that is on fire or covered in heated air/liquid. However, Tatsu has been suffering from the fire that has been continously generate within himself ever since the incident, and he always has to release them outside - be it by setting a forest on fire or burn another person/creature. The flame will also instantly increase if he feel angry or alerted, making Tatsu lose control of himself and most of the time he will blindly engage in battle. Lately, he has been noticing how his tail randomly sets itself on fire and burn away... In Battle: Solo: *Tatsu prefer one on one battle, and that's exactly what he will aim when fighting solo. He will try and close the gap between himself and a single enemy, while using his tail to defend himself from any attack from other enemies until the first one is defeated. With Team: *His ability improved when working with his team (especially Kyrrah or Eternia). Kyrrah offers him distraction to his enemies, so that Tatsu can finish them off one by one without having to worry about getting attacked. He gives cover to Eternia and helps her reach the biggest threat in the battle and finish it off. Serene will combine her Dust attack with his own, creating a unique combo that whip out several enemies at once (even though she'd complain about it a lot). Relationship: * Sylph: Total bro, sparring buddy and party partners. He likes her gut and is very comfortable around her, but sometimes Tatsu forgot that she is a woman, and get embarrassed when Sylph becomes too comfortable around him. *Gnome: She is a bit too quiet, but is a good person to go and seek advices from. Gnome is actually a good listener. *Undine: A total bitch. He hates her so much and really wants to beat her in a fight to show her that she was wrong about him and his belief. However, he has yet to be able to. However, Tatsu still considers her attractive and graceful, but her rudeness shadowed it. Trivia: *"Tatsu" means "dragon". *"Blaine" means "flame". *He is based on Salamander - the spirit of fire. Image: Designs: N/A Illustrations: Tatsu Blaine.png Tatsu.png Playboy Tatsu.png|Done by chiicharon Elemental Tatsu.png|Tatsu's Elemental Form Tatsu.jpeg|Done by rurucha Category:Antagonist Category:Team KEST